Lies, Love and Life
by EmptyNotebook
Summary: A dramatic story of friendship, trust and lies. My first BBC Robin Hood fanfic, and my first fanfic ever! RobinMarian, WillDjaq, SimoneGuy, but not too much fluff! Disclaimer: Sadly, the only character I own in this story is Simone.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Robin Hood first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it, please R&R, constructive criticism welcomed, support loved – I need reassurance! **

**Oh, and allow me to introduce Simone - she's a young, beautiful girl of 20 with bright green eyes and long, wavy brunette hair. She's witty, flirty, and, well.. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. **

**And so, on with the story!**

Chapter One

Will lifted the lace, carefully placing the tag over Simone's head. He smiled as she looked up at him, fingers on the finely crafted wooden tag that now hung around her head. Robin grinned, she looked so honoured, so proud to be invited into the Outlaw's gang.

Shaking her head and straightening her dress, Simone broke out of her happy little bubble. She had earned her invitation into the gang through hard work, skills and loyalty and deserved it.

"Thank-you, everyone. I'm so glad to finally be doing something with people I trust and love."

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation. You're a valued member." Robin replied, giving her a cheeky smile. Marian was leaning on his shoulder, her hand encasing his and her eyes bright and kind.

_Later That Evening…_

Robin sighed, looking at the small amount of food Much had managed to knock up. It wasn't enough to feed a group of three, let alone seven.

"Will and I will go into the forest in the morning to gather berries and catch some food." said Djaq, nibbling on the last scraps of meat on a small bone. Will nodded his head, grinning sheepishly at her and grabbing the tankard full of ale and taking a swig.

"You're squiffy!" exclaimed Djaq, laughing at his goofy smile and lacing her fingers through his.

"Let me go to the castle, I can get food, lots. As you know, I have… acquaintances there that can help us out. I'm sure Anne will give us some bread and meat, she knows we're for a good cause."

Simone had explained to the gang before she joined, about how she knew the Matron that worked at the castle, gaining her access to most of the rooms there – Anne knew Gisbourne quite well.

"Excellent! The bread from the castle's great, let us have a feast tomorrow, and the day after!" Much smiled, but was toned down by the look on Robin's face. He was concerned about her safety at the castle, but they did need the food.

"Fine, but don't be long. You know where to go if anything happens." Robin said deeply, he had previously told all the gang about a small, covered cupboard in Marian's old room in the castle, a place where he had hidden in the days when he could only see Marian if he ventured past the guards.

"Yes, master." She said quietly, smiling. Gathering food wasn't all she was going to do, but the team were oblivious of this fact, and that's how she planned for it to stay.

_Outside Nottingham Castle_

The pretty girl smiled at the two guards at the entrance of the Castle, explaining how she was 'Here on Guy's word'. The armoured men separated, allowing her past. She swiftly jogged up the stairs, holding the front of her well-fitted beige dress. She approached the main door, running her hands across the large, twisted iron door knob, fluently opening it and pushing it shut behind her. Simone paced up to Guy of Gisbourne's room, slowly knocking on his door before letting herself in.

"Hello?" Boomed Gisbourne, wondering who had interrupted him at this time of night – it was nearing ten o' clock. Lifting his head from the pillow in a half-asleep haze, he realised who it was, and smiled, getting up off the bed to greet Simone. He kissed her lightly on the hand, and she took his, looking up to him.

"I missed you" She whispered, running a nimble hand through his dark, bushy hair "I don't have long, my Father is expecting me home soon. He thinks I have gone to the market to collect food."

"But Simone, I see so little of you, yet there is no real reason why…" Guy trailed off, looking deep into her sparkling green eyes.

"If I could have it any other way, I would spend every minute of every day with you, Guy."

The room was dark, lit only by two candles on either side of Guy's four-poster bed. Simone knew what a controlling person he could be, and she would be on a fine line of not letting any information to either the gang or Guy. Only a good liar could have gotten so far into two completely different lifestyles, but Simone was a good, kind-hearted woman. She would never steal, betray or hurt without a good reason; and, in this matter, she thought love was a good reason. She would never tell Guy about being in Robin's gang – it would surely mean her death, or imprisonment at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, reads and support, especially to Paula545 and KeepingAmused for being my first ever reviewers! Also a special thanks to anyone who's added the story to their alerts. I'll try and keep this nice and interesting, making up the storyline as I go! Again, please R&R!**

Chapter 2

"Where the hell is she?" Said Much, in his usual loud, annoying voice. It was only natural for him to worry about members of the group, and he paced up and down around the camp fire. Couples were busy in the corners, Robin slowly sliding his hand up the back of Marian's top as she squealed and giggled, and Djaq leaning across Will's muscular but slender Torso as he affectionately nuzzled her neck. John sighed, furrowing his eyebrows and getting up.

"We go after her. What if she's in danger?"

Robin paused from his fun and games with Marian, briefly looking up.

"Give her ten minutes."

Much grunted in a disgusted manner. Now Robin had Marian all to himself, he wasn't at all focused on the gang and its safety.

_Back at the Castle..._

Simone stood up from the bed, re-lacing the top half of her dress, Gisbourne looking at her like a lost puppy.

"I can't stay any longer. I'm sorry."

He sighed, a forlorn expression on his face, and she leaned over to give him one, last passionate kiss. She slipped on her heeled shoes, and Guy sat up, admiring her as she put her foot on a chair and tied the laces to her shoes. She had complete control over him.

Shooting him one last flirty smile, she disappeared out the door and down the stairs. Swiftly manoeuvring into the castle kitchens, she saw Matron.

"Anne! Long time no see!" She grinned, running up to her the best she could and hugging her. They had been friends since their teenage years and went to the same school. They had both started as maids in a large manor south of Nottingham, but Anne was far more organised and did not seek adventure like Simone did, so got employed for better pay at the castle.

"I hate to be so brash, but I need some food. There are some peasants that are very sick that I'm looking after and I have no money to buy some." She said quietly. She couldn't risk telling even a close friend about her balancing act between two lives, Anne regularly spoke to Gisbourne and she couldn't afford anything slipping out.

"Well" said Anne, tutting at Simone "I suppose if it's for a good cause I could make an exception!" She grinned cheekily, walking towards the massive larder cupboard in the castle.

She came out of the room with a large cloth sack, stuffed with various basic foods and grinning from ear to ear. The gang would be proud. Thanking Anne, she quickly exited the castle before anyone saw her and began to get suspicious.

Simone picked up a jog as she navigated through the forest, stopping every few paces and leaning against trees, looking for a mark showing directions to the camp. She was tired and cold, but successful. The warm glow of the camp fire soon caught here eye and she slowed down, dropping the large bag of food and smiling.

"Where the hell were you?!" bellowed Robin, a look of grave concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little… caught up collecting the food." She lied "at least I have plenty now!" John sighed, shaking his head, but Much looked pleased that she was back with lots of ingredients. He walked over to her, sitting on the ground and opening the bag, marvelling at it's contents. "Look, we have flour! Wheat! With ingredients like this I'll be able to make some good food!"

"Yeah, great Much, just go to sleep" Murmured Robin, just wanting peace while settling down next to Marian in his crib. He drew his hands around her waist, moving closer to her and planting a row of kisses down Marian's neck as she stirred, groaning and rubbing her hand on his thigh. Djaq and Will had fallen asleep, entangled in each other, sitting by the fire, their faces content. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry to all my readers for the slow update, but here you go! A bit of fluff going on here, but I'll bring in the next chapter soon as I can, promise. Thanks for everyone's comments and the fantastic 3 people who so far have me on alert! I could be mean and say... next chapter when I get another couple of reviews, but that would be mean, so I'll see how we go! **

**Anyway, enough with my babbling and onto the story. As always, praise, suggestions and reviews are _always_ gladly welcomed. Thanks!**

Chapter 3

Much was first up, eager to cook with his new supplies. He had used some wood from the store to start a fire under shelter; it was pouring with rain. The eggs sizzled on the hot metal plate, seven of them. Djaq was next up, followed by John then Will, Robin and Marian. Simone was still asleep as the others began eating their breakfast, peacefully resting on her side. It was Marian who decided she should be up – they had to discuss their plan for the day. She approached her bed, at first softly whispering her name. Simone didn't stir. Marian tapped her on the shoulder, saying her name louder. She moaned, turning over and sitting up, realising she had company. Stretching and rubbing her eyes, she focused on the fact that she seemed to be last up. Trust her.

"So sorry... Did I miss anything? I'm afraid I'm not a morning person."

Marian smiled, walking over to Simone's trunk, taking out a dress of hers and placing it on the bed.

"There's an egg waiting for you."

She walked out of the area, returning to Robin's side and tucking into the food on her plate. They hadn't had a good breakfast like this for a long while.

Simone yawned as she looked at the rain dully hitting the leaf-covered ground as they sat around the campfire in the shelter. She ran her hand through her knotted hair, realising how messy she must look, walking over to her chest and grabbing a comb, trying to make herself look more presentable. If they were going to go anywhere today, she wouldn't let herself go there looking as if she had been dragged through a bush backwards.

"We're going for a walk."

Announced Will, usually silent, hand in hand with Djaq. They looked at each other, smiling.

"In the rain? Who would want to do that without a reason?" said Much, looking at them as if they were some sort of alien species. Djaq shook her head.

"But the rain is so romantic!" she said, gazing up at Will and resting her head on his shoulder. Much grunted, turning back to the crispy egg that was left over on the metal plate. "This should be interesting" he murmured to himself, rubbing his hands together and grabbing a blunt knife in preparation for a chiselling frenzy. Good food didn't come without its consequences.

Djaq and Will walked hand in hand, approaching a stream. Will took off the blanket he had around his shoulders, spreading it out on the floor. He sat on it, offering his hand out to Djaq as she sat down next to him.

"I love you" he whispered, leaning in towards her and nuzzling her neck. "I love you too, Will." She replied, kissing him softly. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Will ran his fingers down he spine, and she arched her back, tingling all over.

They found themselves barely awake, wrapped in each other's arms. Will awoke first, and before realising that the gang were probably really worried about where they were, planted a row of kisses softly down her neck. Djaq stirred, turning and looking up at him.

"We should go, the gang will be wondering where we are" said Djaq sleepily, although her eyes grew wide with worry. What would Robin and the rest think?


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

_Sorry that this story has been dead these last few months… I've rather lost my muse since the programs stopped and I have none of the DVDs. I'll update again as soon as the plot bunnies come to visit!_

_This chapter was written by my closest friend Lily who loves me lots and lots, so worship the overall amazingness of it. Thanks again, oh wise one who shares my pain of the dreaded plot bunnies not visiting!_

* * *

Will placed a finger to his lips as he and Djaq approached the camp, and she nodded in understanding. The two of them peered past the canopy of leafy protection that shielded the camp from the outside world. The camp was filled with the smell of cooking meat, and they inhaled the scent deeply. Much was, typically, tending to the fire and the food. Little John was, apparently, not in the best of moods if his practices of long staff against a tree were anything to go by. Allan was flopped down in a corner of camp, a pack of cards in his hands and a frown upon his features.

But Robin and Marian were nowhere to be seen.

"At least we can't be blamed," Djaq breathed happily. "They're probably doing the same as we were –"

"And what might that be?" a deeper voice interrupted Djaq's soft, accented one. Hearts suddenly in their mouths, Will and Djaq instinctively grasped hands before turning to face their leader.

"Well?" Robin was standing there, looking uncharacteristically stern. Marian was beside him, hands crossed behind her back.

"I – er – we –" Djaq looked helplessly at Will for help, quailing slightly under Robin's look.

"It was my fault," Will interjected, suddenly sounding like a scolded child. "I was going to check up on the villagers and I asked Djaq to accompany me."

Marian's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, and it was clear neither of them believed a word of it.

"You said you were only going to be a few minutes." Robin was approaching now and the two guilty adults began backing away. "You were hours. Hours! What if there'd been trouble somewhere? We could have needed your help."

"But there wasn't, was there?" Robin's scowl deepened at Djaq's defence and he motioned forcefully back to the camp.

"Back. Now. Wait until I get back and don't leave again. Not even for honey, understood?" The reference was lost on neither of them and, hands joined, they retreated back to the camp.

"What now, then?" Marian asked coyly, wrapping a lock of hair around a finger. Robin knew what she was planning – it was ever in the forefront of his mind – but something stopped him.

"I've just told those two off for this, Marian," he objected half-heartedly. "I can't just –"

"Yes you can." With that, Marian seized his hand and they began to run along the track away from camp.

Robin released her hand and raced ahead, diving out of sight behind a bend in the track. Laughing, Marian seized handfuls of the ridiculous, impractical dress she wore, tugged it up and gave chase. She took a gasp of the cool air, savouring the anticipation of what was doubtless to come.

Reaching the bend, Marian glanced around the trees blocking her view. Where was he? The pounding of her heart began to echo in her ears, and it was slightly fearfully that she trod the new section of pathway. The sound of his fast footsteps had ebbed away, yet she was sure he couldn't have got that far ahead.

"Robin?" She inwardly cursed herself for how weak and fearful her voice sounded. She was the Nightwatchman, for heaven's sake! Taking another deep breath of the icy chill to calm herself, she started off once more.

The forest was eerily silent now, with only Marian's own footfalls to be heard. Not even the usual cries of the birds could be heard in the treetops, and no wind was rushing through the leaves. Cautiously, Marian ventured around another thickly spread group of trees and into the unknown.

"Boo!" The shout broke through the sudden silence and Marian felt her pulse begin to race, heart pounding in her chest. She swung round wildly, coming face to face with a smirking man, clad as ever in his camouflaged shades of forest green and brown.

"Locksley," she growled, the name rolling familiarly off her tongue.

"Yes, my dearest Maid Marian?" he replied, his smile becoming less cocky and acquiring more of the affection that he could sometimes display. Marian's heart leapt, albeit against her will at the mention of her childhood nickname, and she could feel her icy anger beginning to melt already.

Bugger. How did he do that?

Still, she could still _pretend_ that her anger was fierce as ever…

"Never, _ever_ do that again," she ordered sternly, fighting to keep a grin at bay as his expression morphed into a pout.

"But I –" Robin broke off morosely at the apparently unwavering sternness on his love's face. He'd only been having a joke, he hadn't thought-

His regretful musings were broken off by a gentle warmth brushing against his skin. His cheek tingled where it had been touched by those soft pink lips, and he closed his eyes to treasure the moment. Seconds later, he snapped them back open. Why was he treasuring a moment that had not yet truly begun?

Eagerly moving forwards, he cupped Marian's smooth cheek in his hand and brought their faces together once more. He couldn't hold back a moan of longing as she teasingly refused to open her mouth to his, and he ran his tongue more forcefully against her lips. Tantalisingly slowly, she abandoned her pretence and the kiss deepened with passion and need pouring in from both sides and crashing in the middle with a fiery fervour.

The moment seemed to last a lifetime, with two souls, two lives, two loves joined irrevocably. Both sides were as one, captured by the other in the peaceful bliss that their lives seemed so lacking in these days.

But all good things come to an end, sooner or later. And for Robin, it felt many centuries too soon that Marian pulled away from him. A soft, unhappy whine escaped him, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Marian staring up at him.

"What was that for?" he murmured quietly, his senses still trying to grasp the change from perfection to this new, unwelcome world.

"I heard something," Marian hissed back, seeming far more adapted to the change than he, perhaps because she had known it was coming.

"What do you mean?" Robin was tempted to dismiss her claim and continue the kiss, but two things stopped him. Firstly, his life both as a member of the King's Private Guard and an outlaw had taught him that you should always be on the lookout for danger.

Secondly, and perhaps most importantly, Marian would kill him if he ignored her.

"A horse, I think. Listen, can't you hear it?"

Robin listened, and found that he could. Leaves crunched as he bent down to the ground, resting a palm on the soil and lowering his ear to it. A rhythmic pounding was sending faint vibrations along the earth, and he was sure that he could also hear the hoofs falling like Marian could.

"Most of my men are back at camp," Robin announced softly, his mind swiftly assessing the situation. "And we lent our last horse out to one of the villagers to see us his family in Rochdale was surviving the hardships."

"But then," Marian breathed, both of them becoming aware at the same moment what this meant.

"Run!" Robin grabbed Marian's hand and pulled her in amongst the trees, both of them suppressing laughter as they darted around trunks and under boughs, trying not to trip over the many roots in their path.

They were only just in time, for moments later a man clad entirely in black leather, stifling in the heat – not that he seemed to notice – stomped moodily along the stretch of path. A horse trailed obediently behind the man as he moved further down the road, pausing as something caught his eye.

Guy of Gisbourne stooped, spotting something that both Robin and Marian had missed, to their cost. A malicious grin crept over his face as he lifted the two objects into the air, one in each hand. The finely carved tag hung on its twisted string from his fingers, and his eyes roved thoughtfully over the second item he held.

Oh, this was good.


End file.
